


teacher's sin

by byddai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byddai/pseuds/byddai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para el prompt: </p>
<p>"OUAT!AU; Peter Pan/Hook<br/>No veo la serie y no sé demasiado acerca de los personajes excepto lo que veo en tumblr. So, me gustaría un AU donde Hook fuese un profesor de instituto y Peter su alumno y bueno, ¿una especie de Lolita?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	teacher's sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/gifts).



Killian sabe que está mal. Bueno, mal, no. Es horrible, indecente, terrible. Es una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan en la universidad: “ _nunca bebas el primer café de la máquina de la sala de profesores_ ”, “ _todos copian, da igual qué enseñes, nunca recibirás un trabajo real y honradamente escrito_ ”, “ _no te tires a un alumno_ ”. 

Pero, claro, es mucho más fácil saberlo que hacerlo. De la misma manera que sus alumnos se empollan todas las páginas y luego lo escriben todo sin pestañear pero sin haber entendido nada. Bueno, vale, que quizá sea más grave lo suyo: el estar iniciando una relación (si es que se le puede llamar así) con un alumno que a penas acaba de cumplir 17 y su única meta es hacerle la vida imposible a su profesor. 

Killian sabe que debe apartarse. Pedir un traslado, volver a casa, marcharse a otro país. Pero no puede. (Ni quiere, realmente, pero eso sólo puede decirlo en su mente, cuando está a punto de dormirse con los brazos alrededor de un cuerpo más pequeño, queriendo protegerle de todo por mucho que el chico se ría y se burle de él). Peter es una droga. Su sonrisa canalla y despreocupada, el color de sus ojos oscurecidos cuando le ve coqueteando con Emma, la suavidad de su piel, el color rojizo que cogen sus labios después de horas y horas de besos salvajes, el sonido de su voz cuando Killian está dentro de él, dejando marcas por todo su cuello y su mandíbula. 

Peter se ha vuelto en una necesidad constante. Por eso, cuando su última clase se levanta para ir hacia el gimnasio y el chico se queda allí sentado, Killian no dice nada. Se levanta a cerrar la puerta con pestillo, agradeciendo mentalmente a todos los dioses que conoce que la puerta de su clase no tenga cristal alguno y esté en la planta superior del edificio. No le hace falta ni girarse para saber que Peter se ha levantado y está a tan solo unos centímetros de él. Pronto siente sus brazos envolver su cintura, su boca repartiendo pequeños besos desde la base del cuello al lóbulo de su oreja. 

-¿Que me dices, profesor? ¿Jugamos? 

Es tan solo un susurro, pero Killian lo escucha tan claramente que parece que esté hablándole en su mente. Y quiere girarse, alejarle, decirle que no pueden seguir así, que puede perder su empleo y quedar marcado para siempre, que el mismo Peter podría ser expulsado, que todos les señalarían y sería el fin de sus vidas. Pero Peter le muerde en la base de la nuca, en ese punto donde empieza su espalda. Siente su calor, como su cuerpo se adapta perfectamente al suyo, su sonrisa contra su piel. Y cuando Peter se retira, una fuerza le obliga a girarse y seguir el calor de ese cuerpo, el sonido de su risa burlona, de los latidos de su propio corazón, bombeando tanta sangre que siente que pronto le explotará. Eso, o irá directamente a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ya bastante notable a través de sus tejanos. 

Peter choca contra su escritorio, sentándose encima de un salto. Con el sol a su espalda, el pelo de brilla como si fuese un príncipe recién coronado, aunque su rostro oscurecido y esa maldita sonrisa torcida le hacen parecer un auténtico diablo. Peter separa las piernas, dejándole sitio, invitándole. Y Killian no puede rechazar esa invitación tan tentadora. Se acerca poco a poco, luchando para quitarse la camisa sin despegar su mirada del chico, que inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello, una extensión de piel blanca que pide a gritos ser mordisqueada hasta que sangre, hasta que Pan no pueda ni respirar entre gemidos de placer. 

Peter vuelve a agarrarle por la cintura, tirando del cinturón hasta que su cuerpo choca con el suyo. 

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me gustas cuando te pones en plan profesor? –murmura, sonriendo. Sube una mano hasta su nuca, forzándole a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus labios están a tan solo unos centímetros. 

-Sabes que no deberíamos hacer esto. 

Peter le sonríe juguetonamente, pasándose la lengua por esos labios tan apetecibles. Killian sigue el movimiento con la mirada, hipnotizado. Peter tiene esa magia en él que hace que todo el mundo se le quede mirando. Una mano invisible le estruja el corazón de pronto, como si alguien intentase arrancárselo del pecho. Peter sigue mirándole, con sus ojos verdes cargados de deseo, lujuria y malas intenciones. Y Killian no piensa dejar que nadie más reciba esa mirada, así que le agarra con fuerza de la cintura y hace que sus bocas choquen, saboreando la sonrisa de Pan y sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensa casi imperceptiblemente por unos segundos. 

-Sigues repitiendo la misma excusa, pero no puede esperar, ¿verdad? –Killian le responde con otro beso, esta vez más intenso.- Creo recordar que alguien dijo una vez que la paciencia es una virtud. 

-No prestas atención en ninguna clase, no te hagas el interesante. –murmura entre beso y beso, mordisco y mordisco.- Además, estoy cansado de esperar. 

Peter bufa, divertido, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. 

-Entonces creo que no deberíamos esperar más. Me gusta la acción. 

Peter se lanza de nuevo a por su boca, besándole con avidez, mientras Killian mueve sus manos bajo la camiseta del chico. Cuando Peter se separa unos milímetros para respirar y poder soltar algún comentario, Killian desvía su boca hacia su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente antes de clavarle los dientes con fuerza. El gruñido que recibe de Pan es gratificante en todos los sentidos posibles. Sigue mordiendo hasta que Peter le tira del pelo, exigiendo que dirija su atención a otras partes de su cuerpo, más importantes. Killian sonríe contra su piel, dándole un par de lametazos para calmar el dolor. 

Los siguientes minutos son una sucesión de movimientos frenéticos, besos que parecen más mordiscos que otra cosa, con mucha lengua y sin un ritmo establecido, manos recorriendo toda superficie de piel posible, uñas clavándose por todas partes y gemidos entrelazados con respiraciones entrecortadas. Una de las manos de Peter acaba en el cuello de su profesor, acercándole con fuerza a él aunque ya estén absolutamente pegados. Cuando Killian se hunde en él, Peter jadea, escondiendo su sonrisa en el hueco del cuello del mayor y usando sus uñas para marcarle.   

Killian empieza a mover las lentamente, sus gemidos uniéndose a los de Peter cuando éste eleva sus caderas para facilitar las embestidas y hacerlas más profundas. El cerebro de Killian es un lío de pensamientos incoherentes, sólo _PeterPeterPeterPeter_ recorriendo su cabeza una y otra vez. Las embestidas empiezan a ser cada vez más erráticas, hasta que ninguno de ellos sabe dónde están ni cuanto tiempo llevan allí. Para Killian todo es Peter, sus ojos, sus labios, los sonidos que salen de estos, su cuerpo, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Peter arquea la espalda, y ambos llegan al orgasmo a la vez, incapaces de controlar el grito de placer que sale de sus gargantas. 

-Wow, profesor… si todas tus clases fuesen así, quizá hasta prestaba algo de atención. 

Killian sonríe, alejándose de él lo suficiente como para poder subirse los tejanos y adecentarse mínimamente. Peter, como siempre, ni se molesta, esperando que sea el mayor quién lo haga por él. El profesor bufa divertido, pero acaba vistiendo de nuevo al chico, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos azules de Pan. 

-Soy un hombre de honor. Si todas mis clases fuesen así, no serías el único que disfrutase de este hombre diabólicamente guapo. 

Peter bufa, saltando del escritorio mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo. 

-No seas idiota, Killian. Nadie ha dicho que tú seas el único para mi. 

Killian abre la boca para contestarle, esa mano siniestra volviendo a estrujar su corazón, pero Peter le besa casi son cariño, sonriendo, y antes de poder procesar ese beso, ya ha salido del aula con pies ligeros, como si volase. Puede que sí, que sea inmoral y un delito, incluso, pero Killian tiene intención de dejar a ese diablo. Al fin y al cabo, es un juego.

 


End file.
